The Forgotten: A Sequel to a Fnaf Fanfiction
by Arabian4272
Summary: Katie is now locked in the basement of Fredbear's Family Diner. She thought she was eternally alone, she thought that she wouldn't survive. But after she discovers secrets that have been hidden from her her whole life, she may not be completely helpless after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Opens to a writer's desk sitting in a pitch black room. A light shines down on the desk revealing a girl sitting in the chair behind it. The teenage girl stands up revealing her signature jeans and aqua blue Baltimore, Maryland sweatshirt with a pair of brown snow boots (_ That's seriously what I wear every single day, I have no sense of fashion whatsoever). _The girl swipes her long brown hair behind her ear and a mic drops down from a cable in front of her. She holds the mic to her mouth and speaks. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to…" Large stage lights illuminate the room revealing a huge stadium filled to the brim with people, everyone silent. "The Forgotten: A Sequel to a Fanf Fanfiction!" Everybody starts yelling and clapping and flipping out. A bunch of rainbow lights focus down on Arabian. "And coming back to retell us the wonderful second part to a three parter series, the one, the only, Katie Fredbear!" A blur of purple darts back and forth through the seats high-fiving loving fans as she goes by. Katie stops next to Arabian and throws her metallic arms in the air, signalling even more noise from the audience._

" _Hello readers of the world!" she starts, pulling her long raggedy knotted violet hair behind her ears. "You guys ready for the second part of my life's story?!" A huge yes came from the overexcited crowd._

" _Alright then!" Arabian's thirteen year old self looks up at the 16 year old who towers over her. "Take it away Katie." She hands the now detached mic to the cyborg and sits down on the stage, letting the star take the seat. Everybody in the audience leans closer to the stage._

" _Well, we left off where I fell asleep, so let's pick up right after that. Okay everybody, listen up, we go back to the basement…"_

I woke up minutes later, the hard concrete floor hurting my back as I laid on the floor. I groaned and pulled my legs up next to my chest, taking in everything that had happened. The necklace and bracelet that Foxy had given me, clinked on the solid floor. I'd been wearing them all day so they were warm against my cold skin. I held a couple of the charms in my hand, feeling the love and care that once flowed through them from the previous owners.

"Excuse me, but those are mine," a small voice came from behind me. I jerked upwards, almost ripping the necklace apart from the sudden movement. At first I saw no one, but as I looked closer, I saw a thin apparition. I looked even closer, seeing that the outline was somebody I'd seen before. It was the little girl from the hallway. Dressed in a black and white dress, with black shoes and glossy timber-wolf gray hair. Her red lips were bent into a frown, and she looked as if she was very shy, a bit scared even.

"Uh," I stuttered, not knowing what to say. I stared at the girl, then realizing that she was transparent, and not like pale, more like I could _see through_ her. I looked at some boxes behind her, or through her I should say. And though she was clearly a spirit, she stood and didn't hover like I thought she would. She noticed me staring at funnily at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Just uh, keep them." The girl ran off and disappeared mid-run.

"No! Please, please come back. I didn't mean to scare you or offend you or whatever I did." I slumped over and looked at the ground and sighed sadly. "Please," I whispered, "I don't want to be alone." The girl silently apparated behind me, and watched as a few small tears fell to the floor.

"What do you mean? Can't you just go back upstairs?" the sudden sound made me jump a bit, but I hung my head depressingly.

"The door is locked, and me desperately trying to force the door open, jammed it. So I'm stuck here for a while." I looked at the transparent little girl, "Unless you have any ideas?"

"No, sorry. The best I can do is float through the walls and maybe bring you some food."

"What!? Really!?" I yelled in delight. The spirit yelped and ran straight through the wall. "No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I promise, no more yelling, my voice box is screwed up enough."

She stuck her head through the bricks and looked at me, which was quite disturbing actually, "You promise?"

"I swear on the deliciousness of Chica's Double Everything Pizza." I chuckled. I raised my arm up, but winced, just now remembering my "wound". I looked back down at the piercing hole in my arm and bit my lip.

"Ow," the small ghost said. "Let me help with that." Before I could utter a word, she kinda, how to explain, shrank down and got like sucked into the hole in my arm. After a second I screamed very loudly in pain as the bullet shot out of my arm stopping in the middle of the room and then dropping to the floor, the child standing behind it. All the pain in my arm was gone, I flung my arm around to test if it was still functional. It was. I laughed and smiled up at the girl.

"I don't know how you did that, I don't wanna know either, but thank you so much!" I raised my voice a little louder than normal. The girl jumped back a bit at my noise. "Oh, sorry, no yelling starting...now."

The spirit child's red lips curved into a small smile. "So," she asked, sitting down next to me. "Who are you? And why were you crying?"

"Uh," I stuttered, I'd never had to introduce myself to anyone before, all that had been done when I was a baby and I hadn't met anybody since then. "I'm Katie Fredbear, Of course Fred's daughter." I pointed to his lifeless suit. "And I was crying because I just had the best and worst day ever." I slumped down, resting my chin on my cold metal knees. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Mary, Mary Baker." she muttered. My eyes were the size of large dinner plates and my robotic eye's light grew brighter.

"You, are-were the murdered child?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh, y-y-yes." She took my position and sighed. "Yes," she said clearly. "I was murdered back when the place first opened. Wait-" She looked at my purple hair and eyes. "You-you look," she stared wide eyed. "Just l-like him." I watched her pitch black eyes scan my figure.

"Wait, him?" I questioned.

"The man, dressed in shadows, _made of shadows_." She tugged gently at a strand of my hair. " _You are made of shadows."_ I gazed at her fearful eyes, but sensed a bit of anger hiding behind them.

"What do you mean?" I shrugged curiously. She grabbed my hand and everything went black.

 **Hey Guys! I hope you liked the first chapter, it's a lot better than any of my other first chapters since I didn't have to go through a whole introduction to the setting and characters and stuff. Also, that part in the beginning actually what I always thought first person stories were. The character was on a huge stage telling every reader their stories. I hope you guys liked it, give me you guy's opinions on the chapter or whatever and shoot me some ideas for future chapters and/or stories. But have in mind I got this story to finish, and the the Found, and then my Slenderman/CreepyPasta story, and then I gotta start on One Destiny. They're a lot of other stories that might appear on my profile too. And I was wondering, how would you guys like to see the original story that inspired The Hidden and One Destiny? Say in the reviews if you want me to post it for a one-shot kinda deal. Just saying, they aren't finished and I don't particularly plan to finish them. But yeah, I'll be posting another chap for another and them flip flopping between these two for a while. Keep an eye out and I will see you guys… IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUHBYE!**


	2. Memories Part 1

**Hey guys, I hope you guys are ready for this chapter, this is gonna be split into two parts though since it's so long so. This is mostly just some backstory kinda stuff, but it's gonna get really intense in the next chapter, just to give you guys a heads up. But anyways, here it is so I hope you guys like it and hopefully leave a review since there's only one so far. (Thanks Blazer!) Now, on with the Forgotten! :)**

Memories Part 1

After a brief moment of darkness, I stood alone in the party room of the restaurant. Though, everything seemed strangely different. I took a good look around the place, then falling on the stage, or at least where it was supposed to be. Instead sat a large box, made to look like a giant present.

As I soaked in my surroundings, I saw that the whole place looked newer. The walls were freshly painted and the sunlight shined through the windows brighter than they did last time I was in the party room during the daytime. The tables were different too, wooden and shaped like circles instead of the long rectangular plastic fold up tables.

Each table featured a small rack for condiments and such, along with a small paper card held between two rods. I walked over to the table nearest to me and plucked the car out of the holder. It had a picture of the puppet like object I'd seen in the basement, but no evidence of my dad or my uncle Spring could be found. 'FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER' was still inscribed as the name of the place.

I had just then realized that I was in the past. I looked for some kind of news paper like so many older customers had left for any chance of a date. On a window sill sat a small stack of envelopes. As I looked through them, I could tell they were bills and lots of them. I scanned through them, then checking the date of the one on the bottom. April 27, 1971.

My jaw dropped. I had been somehow teleported almost 15-20 years in the past. No, not teleported. It must have been some kind of memory. A small bell rang through the deserted building and a twenty year old man came marching down a corridor off to the right. He seemed to not know I was there as he whistled and weaved through the tables. A man was walking up to the door from the outside, he was dressed in a brown business suit like owner. In fact, I think he was the owner. I had never seen him personally, but there was a picture of him beside the door. Well at the old place there was, here the spot was empty. The man on the inside still whistled as he pulled out a set of gold and silver keys and unlocked the main doors.

"Thank you James," Mr. Fazbear said.

"No problem boss," the man replied, handing the keys to his superior. "Mari was very good tonight, I barely had to come out here and wind up her box."

The sound of a spring being released from tension emanated from the gift box

behind me. "You boys talkin' about me?" the puppet said dangling from her wire strings, though it was apparent that she didn't need them to move.

"Nothing important Mari," said the owner adjusting his jacket. "James was just telling me that you were very good last night." The James person seemed to tense up at the puppet's presence outside its box.

"Well I was unimaginably tired last night, so I didn't feel quite the need to get out of my box and talk with Mr. Cullison." She said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She turned from the boys to me, obviously not recognizing that I was there since she seemed to stare right through me.

"Well, as long as you weren't up to any of your tricks again." The puppet's face was carved into a permanent smile, but I swear that she scowled at Mr. Fazbear, slitting her eyes and staring angrily at him.

"Now don't be like that, you know very well that they'll be coming today and I will not let you get in the way of that." He said angrily, sounding as if telling this fact for the hundredth time in a row.

"But why? People are perfectly happy here with me! We don't need some stupid bear coming in here and taking over the whole show!" She crossed her arms and the white specks in her pitch black eyes darkened a bit.

"Come on Mari!" yelled Fazbear frustratedly. "The new animatronic is gonna put this place on the town map! Even people from the local news channel want to start a Saturday morning cartoon using you and the new characters!"

Mari huffed (Though I don't know exactly how that's possible.) "I don't want to be on a TV show!" She practically screamed, her voice echoing off the empty party room walls. "I wanna stay here with the kids! That's the only good part to this stupid job!" She slumped over, her thin striped elbows resting on the edge of the box. "I wish I was never made, I wish I was never created."

I thought I'd seen everything, but a puppet breaking down in 'tears' with a random thirty year old dude comforting it? That's a new one. "Please Mari, don't do this."

"D-d-did I d-do something wrong?" the puppet whispered in the Man's strong, but gentle, arms.

"Mari, don't think like that. You didn't do a thing wrong, you're perfect." He looked comfortingly into the puppet's black plastic eyes.

I had a brief moment of realization, shivering at the thought.

Was it possible? Could he have... _feelings_? Feelings for...a _puppet_? I shook my head at the idea, but it seemed true. My thought became true as the man kissed the puppet on the top of the head. I knew it was rude, but since I couldn't be seen, I totally gagged right then and there. A relationship like that was NOT normal, on any standards. But I knew I couldn't judge. I knew for years that Chica and Foxy were a thing, strange but true. And I had to be honest, I was taking a liking to Bonnie, but NOT in a romantic way of any kind. Just a best friends type of thing.

Now a human and an animatronic, oil and gears or not, was just not right in my head. But I decided to leave it be, after all like I said, I can't judge. If a human and a puppet wanna get together, that's their own crazy problem. I put that thought aside and watched the man break the embrace. Mari somehow sniffled and wiped imaginary tears off her face with her long, pointed, three fingered hands. "I'm sorry Fred, I didn't mean to have a break down like that." A faint beeping came from a watch on the owner's hand.

"Looks like it's opening time." A purple haired, violet eyed man, dressed in a purple t-shirt with a black jacket and light blue jeans, rapped his knuckles lightly on the glass door before entering. I knew exactly who he was, even being a whole lot younger.

"Here for the Day shift boss," he said with a deep, smooth voice.

"Oh, thank you Vincent, James," he looked at the other man beside him as he let out a loud yawn. "You can leave now, unless you'd like to stay a bit?" he offered.

"Sorry boss, but I need my sleep for tonight." he chuckled lightly and walked slowly out the door, climbing into a big red pickup truck and driving off.

Fred shook my father's hand and patted him on the back, "Thanks for coming back, I thought after the pizza incident yesterday you'd quit or something."

Vincent chuckled deeply, "Now why would I do that? I would never quit over something that little."

"You sure? I mean, that kid blew chunks all over you, you could see it soak into your socks and get caught in your hair." All four of us shuttered at the thought. Vincent looked over in my direction briefly as I shifted my weight to my other foot. "Something wrong?" Fred asked looking in my direction, though clearly not seeing anything.

I froze as my father looked straight at me, right in my eyes. "Nothing, I thought I saw something. But it's nothing. I better head to my post while you get ready to open." A couple cars pulled up to the building, some filled with kids and parents, others wore the signature worker's uniform, looks like that hadn't changed in forever.

The workers strolled through the door and the parents looked like they were about to duck-tape their kids to the sidewalk because they were jumping everywhere. Employees rushed around last minute to clean up the place, but it looked like most of that was done last night after closing time. Mari climbed back into her box and everything went super quiet like when I first got there, besides the shuffling of feet across the floor.

I took this extra couple minutes of down time to check out some of the mail I picked up earlier. Most of them were just advertisements for local restaurants and businesses. There was also the monthly power and water bill, but what interested me most was a fairly large package titled "Scott's Hardware". I opened the envelop with my sharp fingers, pulling out the folded papers.

As I pulled apart the multiple papers, I saw sheets of blue and investigated them first. One was a detailed diagram of the insides of an endoskeleton, nothing near as complicated as a Spring-lock suit and severely downgraded from the normal endos from my time. The other blueprint was of Fredbear and Uncle Spring, each looking like new.

Along with the blueprints there was a handwritten letter on plain lined paper.

 _Dear Fred,_

 _I have included the designs for your latest animatronic, along with a future model that I thought you may be interested in. Of course the bear is Fredbear and the rabbit is Bonnie, both are fully capable of anything you wish to program. All parts are interchangeable except for the main core thought processors which give them their sentience. Of course if you don't wish to have them after the incidents with you-know-who, just come to the store and ask to have it removed. They will function perfectly without it so there is no problem with having it taken out. I have included the payment amount, with a special discount for my old college buddy! Just call or come to my place if you have any questions about anything. Talk to you later then._

 _Your Old Friend,_

 _Scott C._

I skimmed through the bill and all the parts required to make the endos' with the suits. The cost was surprisingly low, even without the discount which took away about 500 dollars. I set the papers down on the window sill and sat down at one of the tables, awaiting for the doors to open.

I took a closer look around the room checking out every little detail. My eyes fell upon my father once again. He was leaning against the doorway to the right corridor of leading back to the security office. I noticed that he was staring right at me like earlier, just it seemed like he was more in a trance like state than watching me. I stood up and walked straight over to him, knowing that he couldn't see me.

Thinking for a bit, I decided to try something. If he could see glimpses of me, then could I make changes in this reality? I poked his arm lightly. He fidgeted when I did so. I ran a finger down his leg, causing him to tense up and scratch away the itch I'd made. I smiled evilly and pulled back my arm, slapping him in the face with my metal hand. A huge red hand print appeared on his face as he doubled back.

"What the heck?!" he yelled as he grasped his stinging face. He stood upright again and I laughed. _That felt so awesome!_ I tried to yell, but it ended up only being in my head. I decided that he got what he deserved for all the pain he'd cost me, even though what was happening wasn't even real. A couple people stared at him weirdly, but really didn't pay him much attention.

After fulfilling a lifelong dream and crossing it off my bucket list, I sat back down at the table. The owner opened up the one door, letting a group of people through the doors. After what I was used to at the old place, it seemed strange to not have the place shaking with everybody running around. I sat down at another table, tapping my metallic fingers on the wood. Two children approached the music box which Fred was standing next to, they pleaded for the owner to pop open the music box to let Mari play with them. My father still stood in the doorway, smiling at the kids, almost manically, but it was very hard to tell.

I turned back to the children as they jumped back from Mari popping out of her box.

"Hello little ones! Are you ready for a day of fun? She held up her thin black and white striped arms.

"Yeah!" they yelled. I chuckled, remembering how I was when I was little. I was always jumping everywhere, getting myself into trouble. Sadly as I got older, most of that was blurring out.

Mari handed the little girl a balloon and the boy a noise maker, "Here you go children, why don't you go show your parents?" The boy nodded and they both ran back to their parents. Mari looked over sweetly at Fazbear and they held hands for awhile. I was torn between gagging or Aw-ing. I decided to Aw because it was a bit nicer.

The group sat down at the table next to me and I watched while they ordered some pizza. I walked over behind the girl, seeing that she had a striking resemblance to Mary Baker, the spirit child I'd met. Being around only 4 or 5 years old, she had on a small pink & blue dress with tan sandals with golden blond hair and shimmering green eyes. I brushed my hand against her long curly hair and made her shiver, it felt like stroking a soft blanket. I rubbed my hands together and watched as the waiter brought over a pizza on a wooden tray.

I sneaked a slice off the the tray when they all had their heads down and weren't paying attention to the tray. Hungrily I took a big bit out of the pizza, but I didn't taste anything. It felt like chewing on a piece of cardboard, but none of the disgusting taste. I swallowed the flavorless pizza sadly and put the piece back on the tray for the family to look funnily at.

I noticed that the mother and the daughter were both wearing the necklace and the bracelet that Foxy had given me. Then everything faded out again.

 **Sorry about cutting off the chapter like that, it was getting really long so I decided to leave off there. I hope that my version of the time-line makes at least a bit of sense. Yes, mine is different than most people would say it is but this is fan fiction, you can make up whatever you want and it makes at least some sense. So I hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave a review for me! Ideas and constructive criticism are always acknowledged and taken into consideration! Thanks guys for reading and I will see you...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE! :D**


	3. One Destiny Announcement(Good this time)

Hey guys, just wanted to tell you that One Destiny is back up! So to be clear, I will be working on rewriting Another, but will post chapters whenever I get them finished for One Destiny and The Forgotten. I will not start up Another until I get all three chapters rewritten but I will leave the story up for you guys to check out. Please go check out One Destiny and leave some reviews for me! Ideas and constructive criticism are always acknowledged so shoot me anything you got on your mind! Thanks guys for being the most awesome readers ever and I will see you, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys, I'm sorry about being gone so long. I kinda got another writer's block, but I'm trying to beat it. I'll try to write this chapter but sorry if it sucks a lot. Well here it is, just saying there will be suit stuffing and murder in this chapter so brace yourselves. Thanks you guys for everything, you readers mean everything to me, ones that just fav and follow, ones that review, and ones that just read to read it. You guys are my world and I don't know what I would do if awesome peoples like you didn't read my stories. I say this because I've been going through some serious stress right now with life and school and it is really getting to me. I've still been reading and reviewing for a bit of inspiration, but I can't write, I'm behind on school work, and I just lately upset my Dad because we were going to a show but I got in a fight with my little brother and he said I can't go which means he isn't going and I'm super depressed about it because I seriously hurt his feelings. I'm super tired all the time because I can't get to sleep and I feel like I have five-hundred pounds of weight on my shoulders from piled up school work. Please guys, I need some positive reinforcement here. Leave a nice review for me at the end and some constructive criticism if you got any. I don't know what I'm gonna do If I don't get better soon and I'm seriously thinking about getting some professional help from my school counselor. If you guys got any helpful sites or tips to help me out feel free to leave something in the reviews or PM me. Well, here you go guys.**

The room faded back into view, but I knew I was still in a memory since the puppet was still sitting in her corner. Everything looked pretty much the same as the last vision, except that a much younger and newer version of my father was standing a stage. He wore a real bowtie and a removable top hat and held what seemed like the original of the mic he had fix up and repainted as a gift for my found-day party. He happily sang "Engine-Engine Number Nine" by Roger Miller and swung back and forth to the beat.

 **Listen, it's good. Don't dis 60s music man. Look it up and listen to it and you are sure to start tapping your feet or your fingers at some point.**

I tapped my foot to the mildly fast beat. The puppet who was out of her box, held hands with the ageing Fred Fazbear. A smile creeped to my face as I saw the cheery display. Children gathered around as Fredbear finished up and Fazbear walked up towards the stage.

"Alright kids, Fredbear's been singing long and hard for all you kiddos, but he needs a little rest." the children booed and sulked as Dad said his good-byes and walked off towards the parts and service room. Mari entertained the kids while Fred was being tuned up. Though not many kids came over to her, only some of the older kids and not even half of them. One being a now 7 year old Mary Baker with slightly darkened blond locks and the same bright green eyes. I smiled at my young acquaintance and watched as she sat down next to her mother. She had the same bright green eyes, but they seemed faded from her years. Long chocolate brown hair was draped down her shoulders from where she wore only a hot pink t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts with white sneakers. They both adorned the sea-shell necklace and bracelet. The shells clicked against each as the two of them embraced and the mother kissed the top of her head, stroking her golden hair.

Then everything faded out again only to be brought back to the past restaurant once again. This time it was night which made me feel a little better, until I saw Vincent in front of the stage holding two remotes. One looked like the remote Mark had pointed at Fredbear way back then (Or I should say way far in the future) which had Golden plastic and purple painted buttons. The other remote was black and white striped with red and indigo buttons, obviously for Mari. Both looked completely shut down and idle as they stood lifeless at their posts. He chuckled.

"Knew it was worth it breaking into that idiots office," He spun Fazbear's keys on his finger, then pocketing them. "Time to get the girl." He walked outside and dragged a screaming and crying 10 year old Mary Baker through the doors. Knife marks and rope burn scathed her wrists and arms.

I rushed over and grabbed the girl's waist and attempted to pull her out of his grip, obviously not being able to make a difference he yanked Mary forward and I fell face first onto the ground. I clambered to my feet and rushed over to them watching as they walked through the doors to the backroom. He threw the girl onto the maintenance table in the center of the room and strapped her down with the heavy duty restraints.

Vincent walked back into the party room leaving me to watch as the girl struggled to break free, but knowing that the inevitable would happen since I couldn't make any real changes to this world, I stared guiltily at the fear-stricken child.

The man walked back in the room, Mari's animatronic costume was draped over his one arm, black thread and several medical needles in the other hand. Mary screamed even louder as he approached her. I just stood helplessly on the sidelines, watching in horror as he began to rip apart the costume, only to sew it back together on her skin. Stitches all over her, pierced her skin. Each time he tightened the string, she screamed even louder. He took a knife out of his pocket once he finished with the body, blood drenching him, the costume, and puddling on the floor. The knife scrapped roughly against her scalp as he chopped all her hair off, making slashes in her skull at the same time.

She repeatedly pleaded for him to stop and screeched louder until she finally fell unconscious. Vincent stopped his maniacal laughing and scowled at the passed out little girl. He quickly walked over to the nearest mechanic's desk and grabbed a large open can of motor oil, pouring it on Mary's face.

"I like my victims to be awake and alert for the whole experience!" He roared. It woke her up instantly and she coughed and screamed loudly as the stitches tightened and released when she moved. He smiled evilly once more and continued to rip the hair off her skull.

When all but a few random bloody tufts remained, he grabbed the wooden mask off the end of a table and snatched a power drill and screws from a nearby cart. Vincent placed the mask gently on Mary's face, her screams dulled down to loud whimpers. Resting a screw on the left eye of the mask, he set the tip of the drill down on it and pulled the trigger. The child howled once more and a horrible ripping sound echoed through the quiet building.

She screeched for hours it seemed as he put multiple screws and nails through the mask and into her face. I was frozen in place by the grotesque scene in front of me, watching in horror as my 'father' mutilated the young girl. It was a long while before all noise ceased and little Mary Baker's chest stopped rising. He stepped back as if admiring his work. I wanted to punch him in the gut again, but knew it wouldn't solve anything. Vincent strolled happily out of the room down the hall to wash his hands and his blade.

I just gaped at the poor girl. I couldn't in-point exactly how I felt about it. I felt grief and sadness for Mary. I felt guilt because I didn't even try to stop my father. I felt anger towards my father and wanted him to go through all the torture that this little girl went through. I grabbed Mary's lifeless, stitched up hand and held it as several tears rolled down my cheeks. Then I tilted my head up towards the ceiling, closed my eyes, and let out another long ear-piercing mechanical screech, following it with me slamming my hand down on the table and bending the metal. When I opened my eyes again I was back in the present day basement, staring down at the same table only instead covered in years of rust and dust. I looked down at Mary who was still holding my hand, though I had obviously been moving around and was currently standing upright. My angry expression and rage was still present, creating an eerie red glow from my eye instead of the usual purple. Mary let go of my hand and literally dropped through the concrete floor. Feeling guilty I ignored my anger and called out to her in the empty room.

"Mary I'm sorry, please come back," I spoke calmly, though my hands were shaking from anger. Mary flew back up through the floor and looked at me frighteningly.

"Are you mad at me for showing you that?" she asked quietly. I sat down on the floor once more and leaned against my father's chest. I let out a loud sigh and looked over all the information I'd just processed in such a short amount of time.

"No." I said sullenly. "Thank you for showing me that Mary. I appreciate you showing me such a sensitive, and extremely gory and depressing, memory. I understand what I must do now. But before that-" I gestured for her to come towards me and I sat her down in my lap, her small head resting against my own chest. Her "skin" seemed cold, but somehow radiated warmth and she seemed to be somewhat of a solid being. "I'm gonna to have the best sleep ever, being awake for about three days really tires you out." I chuckled. She smiled and snuggled into me, I in return snuggle closer to her for warmth. As soon as my eyelids fell, I was fast asleep.

 **Well I hope that was sufficient guys, sorry to bore you with my life's troubles there in the beginning but I thought it was worth knowing. Thanks guys for reading and if you could leave some supporting reviews I'd be super grateful. This may sound a little psychotic, but I actually feel a bit better after writing this chapter. Well there's chapter 3 of the Forgotten, so I will see you guys, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE! :D**


	5. Important Announcement

Listen guys. Apparently whoever was saying some serious junk about another author's story, 'How to Escape Slender Sickness' by The Moon Illusion, has decided to post their crude and awful PM's on my stories. As soon as I saw that alert for them in my email I deleted them out of the reviews. I'm truthfully sorry for all you readers who happened to see those terrible and completely inappropriate reviews. I guess that that person is also going to be attacking the reader's of that Author's story and I was one of the ones who does. I now realize what The Moon Illusion had to deal with and I'm sorry that they decided to put them in the reviews. If this continues I will delete them as soon as I see that they are there. I am sincerely sorry all my readers young and old that you had to read that pile of junk that the guest wrote about their story and others. Thank you guys for understanding. :)


	6. Chapter 4

**Well we're back! Let's try and do this chapter and then I'll work on Another for a chap, cycling the three stories. Not saying that it's a strict schedule because I might change it up every once and awhile. Anyways, on with the story! :D**

I opened my eyes slowly when I awoke, feeling that the warmth I'd had when I fell asleep had left. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and crossing my legs. A little ways away, a plate of semi-warm pizza was sitting on top of a table which had been cleared of boxes and tarps. I stood up curiously and pulled out the chair which had been placed under the table, glancing out the skinny window along the top of the wall, letting a bit of light into the otherwise dark room. (Which I couldn't fit through In case you're wondering why I hadn't tried to escape out of it before now.) I stared back down at the two slices of pizza and to the cup of water next to it. I knew it had to be Mary's work, but I was just baffled that she would do this. I grabbed a slice off the paper plate and took a small bite, wanting to savor the pizza while I had it. It was exactly like how Chica made it, but how? Chica and the others must have been deactivated, right? Why would they keep the four, but put Spring and Dad out of order? Maybe it had something to do with the Spring lock suits? I remembered Dad saying about some extremely bad incidents happening back when I was really little. When the news raptor talked about Mary's _you-know_ , she didn't say anything about them. In fact after that, the only one who would talk about it was Fredbear and even then he hated to talk about it. I knew it had to do with the spring locks failing, but I didn't think it happened often enough for them to shut them down.

I was torn from my thoughts when I bit my hand. Mary had just then apparated into the room, seeing me take a bit out of my cold metal hand.

"You know there's another slice of pizza right?" She said with a chuckle. I wiped the spit on my hand onto my ripped shorts and grabbed the cup of water, taking a sip of the cold liquid.

"Yeah, I was just not paying attention." I huffed back. "How long was I asleep?"

She held her hands behind her back and looked at her ghostly feet. "About two days. And sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean."

"Hey," I smiled lifting up her chin. "I was just kidding, I'm not upset at you. And I wouldn't be surprised if I slept that long. But where did you get these?" I gestured to the food and drink.

"Oh, I got it from the other Pizzeria." I stared wide eyed at the apparition.

"What Pizzeria? Since when is there ANOTHER pizzeria?" I asked shocked by the new information.

"They didn't tell you? Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were all gonna be moved to a second location. And sadly, Fred and Spring were already destined to be shut down. The incident only gave them a better excuse to do so." She paused to look at my shocked expression. "You didn't know?"

I slumped over at the betrayal of my own family. I almost laid my head in my other pizza slice but I caught myself. "They never told me that, why wouldn't they?" I growled and went over to my father's lifeless body and kicked his arm, making him crash to the side and leaving a nasty dent. "Why didn't you tell me this would happen Dad?! You were going to LEAVE ME! I be a good daughter to you and THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?! WHAT DID i DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

I was about to smash his face in with my foot when a shiver ran down my spine and I was no longer able to control my leg. I looked down to see my leg glowing with a faint, white aura surrounding it.

"Please," I heard Mary's voice echo from my glowing limb. "Calm down Katie, there has to be a good reason that he wasn't going to tell you!"

"Let me go Mary!" I screamed which should have made me fall over, but a force was keeping me balanced. I tried to move my leg downwards but to no avail so I just stood there screaming with rage. After a long screech, I slumped over, placing my hands on my raised leg to hold myself up.

"Fine," I sighed. "Can you please let me use my leg again?" Mary appeared next to me and I fell over on my side making a loud clang from my metal limbs. I sat down on my rear with my hands holding my upper half behind me. Mary stood a good couple feet away from me since my eye was glowing a dark red like the other night. I sat there raging, but as I looked upon Mary's frightened and innocent face I calmed down. Knowing that she had once been deceived and had been thinking about it for over twenty years to think on it. She'd obviously learned to deal with that fact and now was still scared of any sort of grownup. I sighed once again and looked at the ground between my legs.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I have a hard time controlling my anger sometimes." I sat back down in the chair making her move closer. I grabbed the pizza slice and bit off a huge chunk my eye returning to it's gentle violet glow. As I swallowed, tears started flowing down my face. I sniffled loudly and held my head in my hands. My long raggedy hair falling on my arms. I felt Mary's hand on my back, rubbing it slowly. "Why? Why w-would he j-just leave me? What was he p-planning to say to me?"

"He must have had a good reason to keep this a secret." Mary said soothingly. I whipped some of the salty tears off my face with my shirt.

"But why? Is it something that I did?" I stopped to think. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Mary. "You said you got them at the Pizzeria. Can you take me there?"

She rubbed her neck and looked at the floor, which she was hovering slightly above. "I'v never tried, mostly because there wasn't anybody that could see me except the animatronics. But I was never able to do it without kinda severing limbs. So I won't take the chance with a human that can go to a hospital." I huffed and blew my hair out of my eyes.

"But you can go back right?"

"Yeah, I can go back." I smiled and jumped up out of my seat, scaring the bejeezus out of Mary. I searched around looking for any type of writing implement. In the back corner of the basement sat a very old style desk with a lockable cover. I slid the cover upwards and saw just what I needed. Then I remembered something.

"Um, I can't write, you went to shool right?" I asked.

"If you mean _school,_ then yes." I shoved the paper and pen in her hands and sat her down at the table, grabbing my pizza slice which I still hadn't finished and was cold and took a bite out of it.

"Good..." my mouth stuffed with cheesy goodness, "you can write it down."

"Oh," she said half-heartedly. "Just go slow."

* * *

 **Switches to 3rd Person**

Mary apparated into the room with Katie's letter in hand. She looked around for Freddy and the others whom she saw were entering the parts and service room by themselves. She moved through the crowd, _literally_ phasing through each person. Walking through the door, again literally, she stood there silently. Bonnie turned around and saw the small girl, looking at her sadly.

"What? Is she hungry again?" He said, making the other two turn around. "What's that?" He pointed to the paper in her hand.

"It's from Katie, I had to write it, but it's her words." Freddy snatched the letter eagerly out of Mary's hand, reading it aloud.

" _Dear Guys,_

 _Life down here in the basement isn't half bad. Sure, the leaky pipes and the smell of sewage kinda bugs me, but I'v adjusted to it and I'm happy hanging out with Mary. I just wish you guys would have told me that you were leaving, but I'm dealing with the fact that you guys lied to me. You know, I think that's why you gave me the suit that day. Because you knew that you would be leaving. You knew that it would be the last time that you could give it to me. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you not tell me you were leaving? Please say something back to me. I want to hear what you were going to say to me. I wanna hear what you wanted to tell me before you left. I will be a long time before I get to hear what Dad and Spring were going to say, I probably won't ever get that chance. But at least I can still hear how you were going to say good-bye. I love you guys, even you Freddy. And tell Foxy, I found the bracelets' owner. I'll talk to you guys soon. I miss you all. Lots of love from the Diner._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Katie"_

Black oil streamed down Chica's cheeks as Freddy read, whose voice had cracked multiple times while speaking. Bonnie just stood speechless as he finished.

"Oh god!" Chica screamed. "Why didn't we tell her?!" She grasped Bonnie and squeezed him tightly, her oil tears smudging his indago fur.

"Fredbear wanted us to wait. He wanted to tell her himself. There was no way of avoiding it." Freddy said sadly.

"That's why Spring built the suit." Bonnie started. "It wasn't just for her to perform. The suit was meant to-"

Mary held up her hands. "Woah, woah, I'm not a messenger. Find some paper and write it down." Freddy reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a sheet of paper and grabbed a marker off the mechanic's desk. He pulled off the cap and put the tip to the paper, but then pulling it back up and looking at the apparition.

"Um…" Mary snatched the paper from the bear.

"Ugh, just tell me what you wanna say."

 **And that's where we leave off. Sorry if this took me a while. It should have been done last night but I got a major headache and it hurt to read and stuff. So now that my head isn't pounding as bad I finished this up. Looks like you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what they wrote back! So I will see you guys, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE! :D**


End file.
